


Prologue

by ino_fujiwara



Series: SakuMahi Married AU [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Married Life, Prologue, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_fujiwara/pseuds/ino_fujiwara
Summary: Sakuya has always been in love with Mahiru ever since they were in high school, but never had the guts to confess. Now, as young adults, not only are they together, they are getting married. Lots of shenanigans take place in the process of proposing, being engaged, and finally being married.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is just the prologue for a much longer fic in the works. I may not update super often, but just know that it is in progress :)

It wasn’t that he had never seen it before. It was more along the lines of him denying it to the very end. But denial can only take you so far. Once Sakuya realized that and actually came to terms with his own feelings, all that was left was actually attempting to convey them to the person who held onto his heart by the strings. His best friend since his high school years, Mahiru Shirota, was blissfully unaware of his innate ability to make Sakuya swoon with a single glance in his direction. His bright, chestnut eyes that made him weak in the knees. His glistening grin that caused Sakuya’s heart to leap from his chest. 

Sakuya had attempted on multiple occasions to hint at his infatuation, hoping that the younger male would pick up what he was not-so-subtly throwing down. But alas, they stood beside each other in the line of a crowded shopping mall, picking up some groceries and supplies that Mahiru needed for his apartment. He scoffed at his own thoughts, realizing that he may be doomed to the friendzone forever if things continued in this direction.

“Sakuya…?” came a voice from in front of him, snapping him back to reality. Mahiru, with an open palm waving in front of Sakuya’s face, stepped back after seeing the shocked look he was displaying. “Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you…”

“S’okay,” Sakuya muttered in response, “It’s my fault. What’s up?”

“Well, it’s our turn to pay,” Mahiru paused, “and you are still holding the milk carton.”

He only let out a sigh and a small “oh” for a reply. With a distant expression, the carton was placed on the conveyer belt. Mahiru seemed to take that as satisfactory because he did not offer any follow up reply and continued to pay for the items. Sakuya’s hands made their way into his pockets, like usual, as his mind began to amble off again. It wasn’t long before his attention was pulled away from his thoughts once more, only this time, his vision was met with concerned eyes and drooping shoulders. 

Mahiru spoke up once he had his friend’s undivided attention. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or not?”

“Hm? What do ya mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Sakuya. You’ve barely said a word this entire trip.”

Sakuya scrunched his face for a second, hesitant to humor the request. He decided against it by putting on a grin and waving his hand in a dismissing manner. “It’s nothing, really. There isn’t really much to say when running errands,” he chuckled in hopes that Mahiru would leave the issue alone.

He should’ve known that wouldn’t be the case. “Are you bored? I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have dragged you along with me.”

“No, no! I don’t mind coming along! It’s just that there isn’t much to talk about right now?” he shrugged, “I dunno how to convey to you that nothing’s up!”

He lied.

He’d been struggling with his feelings for quite a while. Pretty much since they graduated, it’s been a hellfire of internal battles every time the two of them hung out together. Even when they weren’t physically next to one another, Sakuya debated back and forth on if he should send a quick text or call for a short chat, just to see how things were doing. But he could never bring himself to do it. He had decided day after day that he would confess, but each time, there was a new excuse or something else that he had to do that conveniently interrupted or stood in the way of their time together. For almost 6 years now, Sakuya struggled. Even at 23 years old, he felt like a child who wanted nothing more than to ask the cute girl in his class to sit with him at lunchtime. However, there was a full understanding of the position he stood; and it was one in which he would never move forward from the place he currently occupied. 

He was a coward at best.

The two sat in the car, all the bags from their shopping trip placed neatly in the back seat. Mahiru turned up the radio before scanning the area behind him to make sure it was safe to back out. Sakuya stared out the window, his cheek resting uncomfortably in his palm. He had noticed how distant he had been recently as well, but it all was so unconscious. He had a million things to say, but every one of them shied away each time he opened his mouth. A barrage of emotions was waiting to be set free, and yet, they were held tightly by reins that only Sakuya’s pride could control. 

Breaking the awkward atmosphere as they pulled into the driveway of Sakuya’s apartment, Mahiru turned down the music. With a deep sigh, he spoke, “Look. If you are angry with me or anything, you can always tell me.” He shushed Sakuya’s instant protests before continuing, “I won’t press you to talk to me, but I just want to make sure that I am 100% clear. You can’t fool me. I know you too well. But I also don’t want you to feel forced to tell me what’s going on with you.”

Sakuya nodded, “Yeah… I understand…Don’t worry though, I’m not mad at you.”

“Alright,” Mahiru smiled. “Then, I’ll see you later. And if you ever want to chat, let me know.”

“Gotcha.”

Sakuya smiled as well as he stood out of the car and shut the door. Walking up to his apartment, he could still hear the low rumbling of Mahiru’s car behind him. ‘Just like always…’ he thought with a scoff.

 

 

The next morning was brutally hot, as to be expected from the beginning of summertime. He shoved the blankets off and slid his legs limply over the side of the bed. Picking up his phone, he noticed that there was a text from Mahiru waiting for him.

[Good morning! We should go out later today! Let me know when you are free!]

A grin spread on his lips within seconds. It wasn’t the first time he had received a good morning message from him, but today, he just felt  _ good _ . He couldn’t explain it if he tried, but there was a tingling feeling in his gut when he read it. Not a single second was wasted before another message was sent in return.

[Sounds good. Got any ideas?]

Within a minute or two, the screen lit up.

[Oh, good! You’re awake! I have a few ideas on things to do, but I’m not going to tell you. Meet me over at my place whenever you are ready, okay?]

‘A surprise? So spontaneous,’ he thought to himself. ‘So unlike him…’ His imagination began to wander in a manner that made him blush. But he had to push such fantasies out of his mind for the time being if he was going to be going out. He couldn’t risk the thoughts following him and messing things up for the day.

[Got it]

He was ready to leave within a the hour, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. Sakuya waited until a few hours after their short conversation before sending another text to let his best friend know that he was on his way. The car ride was silent, while Sakuya battled with his own imagination, wondering what in God’s name Mahiru could be planning.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He could hear bickering on the other side in which Mahiru was yelling at his roommate to get the door and the other complaining about how much work it was to get off the couch. The door opened slowly with a click and he met eyes with a tall man with lanky arms that hung at his sides. Light blue bangs draped over his eyes like curtains. Piercing blue eyes darted daggers at him from behind thin locks of hair.

“What the hell are you looking at me like that for?” Sakuya barked. 

“You’re the reason I had to pause my game? Sheesh, seems like a wasted effort…” the man looked towards the floor and then turned to walk back to his previous spot on the couch, where there was an indention of his body waiting for him to return.

“Kuro! Can you actually make yourself useful for once and turn that stupid game off!”

Sakuya let himself in, hearing Mahiru’s irritated rambling from the other room down the hall.

“What? I opened the door… That was something useful, wasnt it?” Kuro questioned, not even bothering to look up from the handheld game.

“How’d Mahiru end up with such a lazy good-for-nothing roommate like you?” Sakuya spat.

As if on cue, Mahiru stepped out from the hallway, patting his shirt clean of any remaining dust that could have escaped from the apron he had discarded. “Don’t mind him,” he sent a glare over his shoulder, “Are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I guess. I wasn’t sure where we were going, so I dressed casually…” Sakuya said with minor pauses between his words, unsure of how Mahiru would respond.

The brunette laughed a little hearing that, but assured him that it was fine.”We aren’t going anywhere fancy or anything, so I’m sure you’ll be fine in that.” He stopped for a moment and pointed to the fuchsia jacket hanging around Sakuya’s hips. “You might want to leave that in the car, though. It’s a little too warm for a jacket.”

“Oh, yeah. I just wasn’t sure if we’d be out late.”

“Not sure. I guess we’ll see how this all plays out,” Mahiru chuckled as he stepped past Sakuya towards the front door. “Okay, Kuro, I’m heading out. Please get something productive done today…”

“Yes Mom,” was the only response he received as they shut the door and headed to Mahiru’s car, leaving Sakuya’s parked in the guest parking space that he had pretty much claimed at this point.

“So! Off we go!” Mahiru grinned, shifting into reverse before backing out into the main street. 

“Yeah, are you gonna tell me where yet?”

Mahiru tapped a slim finger against his chin in a condescending manner with a smirk on his face, “Hm… Well let’s see… It’s not like you can escape now that we are in a moving vehicle.”

“Hey! I could jump out if I wanted to!” Sakuya laughed.

“Yeah, sure,” Mahiru responded with a slight snicker. “Anyways, I felt bad about yesterday. You seemed really bored by just running errands. So I figured we could go and do something fun.”

“You didn’t have to do that, y’know,” Sakuya replied in surprise. “I really don’t mind helping you do shopping and stuff.”

Mahiru paused, “I know you don't mind. I guess you can think of this as a type of thanks then? For always being so willing to help out.”

Sakuya scoffed. ‘You know better than to thank me for something so meaningless,’ was all that crossed his mind. But he wouldn’t dare say such a thing.

When they arrived at their destination, Sakuya was genuinely surprised at Mahiru’s choice. They pulled up to a larger building with a sandwich board sign out front labeled with the drink specials and however much of a discount they were offering at the time. Music poured out into the parking lot, despite there not being many windows other than on the storefront. They could hear snippets of people singing, some bad and some worse than bad. But of course, that was to be expected from a well-known karaoke bar. 

“Karaoke, huh? Since when are you into this sort of thing?” Sakuya leaned against the door of the car while he waited for his friend to join him.

“Come on, you say that like I’m boring.”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that. I just mean that you don’t know how to have fun.” he mocked, poking the brunette’s cheek, earning himself a licht whack to the back of the head. 

“Rude!” 

“Sorry, sorry.”

The atmosphere inside the room was different than they’d thought based solely on the outside’s gritty appearance. It was hard to tell that they were even in the same place. When they entered, they were met with warm, dull lighting that made the room appear to be much smaller and more intimate than the outside had led them to believe. To their surprise, the room was more lively than expected to be in the middle of the day. Although most of the bars and clubs that were around didn’t even open until the evening, so it was understandable why so many congregated here during the daytime. 

“It’s pushing 4 right now; definitely too early to drink,” Mahiru said, taking a seat on one of the stools, gesturing for Sakuya to sit on the one beside him. “But we can sing and have some food first, and then maybe some drinks later on.”

Sakuya scanned the room, smiling. He hadn’t been to a karaoke place in what felt like forever, although in actuality, it had only been maybe a year or so. The attendant that approached them was a young woman, maybe a few years older than he was, but maybe not. She offered to take their order whenever they were ready and they thanked her. The two of them talked about mundane things, sort of just jabbering on about their daily lives. Sakuya told Mahiru how work at the music store had been recently and Mahiru, about his endless list of house chores that he had been determined to finish before the brunt of summer weather hits. They told stories over some appetizers while various guests of the bar sang their hearts out. A good time like this was exactly was Sakuya had been missing out on, and he was unbelievably happy that he could be sharing it with the person he held dearest to him, whether he knew it or not.

“Hey, Sakuya, let’s sing something together!” Mahiru offered, taking a sip of the light cocktail he’d ordered not long before.

“Sure, what do you want to sing?” Sakuya asked, reaching for the song list while pushing away his half-empty martini.

The younger man stood from his seat and stretched. “It doesn’t matter to me. You can pick. Something simple.”

“Of course.”

Sakuya searched through the extensive list for an idea on what they could possibly sing together. They didn’t really have similar tastes in music, but they were usually willing to stand for the other’s choice, regardless. Finally, he decided on an upbeat song that was fairly popular, so they were sure to both know it well enough. 

“This one is fine,” he said, showing the small booklet to the attendant, who was controlling the music for the main room from behind the bar. She agreed with a bright smile that it was a popular choice for couples to sing, in which he sputtered a bit that they weren’t together. Thankfully, Mahiru was already taking hold of the microphones and too far away to have heard the comment.

The music began slowly and softly. Sakuya began singing to the melody alone. All eyes were on him in this moment, including Mahiru’s. 

He’d never realized just how great of a singer Sakuya was. 

When the pace picked up, Mahiru joined in, shining under the lights in just a way that made Sakuya’s heart flutter. Without thinking, he reached for Mahiru’s hand, pulling him closer to dance while they sung the words. The crowd sung along with them, but it was all blocked out by the beat of the music and their hearts pumping in the heat of the moment. The alcohol, beginning to sink in, only fueled Sakuya’s energy as he spun Mahiru around. They laughed together, singing and dancing in front of a group of strangers that they had already forgotten exist. Time was put on hold and Sakuya was going to enjoy it to the fullest before his moment was finished.

The song reached its end and the crowd settled back into their own business, leaving a panting Mahiru and an adrenaline fueled Sakuya standing face to face, only inches from each other. Sakuya’s hand had landed along the small of Mahiru’s back, holding him closely against his heaving chest. Mahiru’s golden brown eyes stared directly into his auburn ones, piercing through him as every second passed. He gulped a little, not ever wanting to leave this moment. His mind raged on and on that this was a dangerous situation, but he didn't want to listen. Over and over again, he would hear himself screaming to let go and back away. But he couldn’t move. His legs were frozen, paralyzed. 

“Mahiru…” Sakuya began, leaning in closer, the alcohol still lingering on his breath. “I… I’ve always… lo-”

“Um, excuse me?” came a foreign voice from beside the two of them, a young man. He stood, looking down at his feet, unsure what to make of the awkward situation he just put himself in. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but we need the microphones back.”

“O-Oh,” Mahiru backed away, quickly handing off the microphone in his hand while Sakuya followed suit, a blushing mess.

The young man thanked them and took the mics back to the bar for the next guests to use. When they noticed the time, it was already pushing midnight and Sakuya insisted that he had to work the next day. Mahiru nodded in agreement. They paid for their food and drinks before ambling out the door. When they reached the car, Mahiru suggested that he take Sakuya home and he could pick up his car the next day. 

“Are you okay to drive?” Sakuya asked the brunette.

“Yeah, I only had half of a cocktail. That’s not enough to do anything to me,” was the response.

“‘Kay, good…”

They chatted aimlessly on the way home. Sakuya was already half asleep by the time they made it to the apartment. They both got out of the car, so Mahiru could walk Sakuya to the door.

“Get some rest tonight, Sakuya,” Mahiru smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I hope you had fun. I sure did!”

Sakuya yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I did. It had been a while since I’d had a good time. So thanks…” 

When they made it to the front door, they said their goodbyes and good nights, giving a fist bump before turning to go their separate ways. Before Sakuya made it fully inside, he heard his name from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mahiru facing him, an expression that appeared to be a combination of confusion and a pout on his face. The younger man’s mouth scrunched in a way that Sakuya hadn’t seen before.

“What’s up, Mahiru? Forget somethi--”

“I-I’ve always loved you too!”

The pause was longer than he had intended, but it took some extra time for Sakuya to process what he had just heard. He hadn’t just heard Mahiru say he loved him, did he? It had to be his imagination playing tricks on him.

“Uh… what?” was all he could muster.

“Y-You… That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it?” The look of panic was now clearly visible on Mahiru’s face. “W-When we were at the bar… You started to say that you l-loved me, didn’t you?”

Now that his attention had been peaked, Sakuya turned around and took a couple steps closer. “How… I mean… Well…” he stumbled over his words. He couldn’t think clearly. This was certainly not how he envisioned his confession. And he definitely did not expect Mahiru to be the one to confess first. He didn’t even think Mahiru felt the same way. “Yes. I have always loved you, Mahiru…”

There it was. It was out. Finally.  _ Finally. _ He said it. And he wasn’t getting shot down. This feeling was something he could only describe as bliss.

“You have?” Mahiru asked, clearly embarrassed now that his feelings were out in the open.

“Yeah… Since high school…”

Sakuya took another step forward, so they were now within arm’s reach. He pulled Mahiru into a hug, his fingers gripping the back of the brunette’s shirt, never wanting to let go. He could feel himself being held just as tightly.

“Mahiru… Would you like to go out with me again soon?”

“Of course… I’d love to.”

“Mahiru?”

“Yes, Sakuya?”

“Does this mean that we are dating now?”

“Yes, Sakuya.”

And with that, they separated, said their goodbyes once again, and then parted, each to their own apartments. Sakuya went inside, grinning from ear to ear. He bounced up the stairs and flopped down on the bed, awaiting sleep to pull him into wonderful dreams replaying the night he’d just had. And he just couldn’t wait to text his boyfriend in the morning.

 

END PROLOGUE

 

 


End file.
